


微光

by PowerfulDecontaminationSoap



Category: Vocaloid
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-28
Updated: 2017-05-28
Packaged: 2020-03-17 03:04:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18956548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PowerfulDecontaminationSoap/pseuds/PowerfulDecontaminationSoap
Summary: 基本就是个纯H





	微光

**Author's Note:**

> 基本就是个纯H

“风雅先生，您的刀片。”

一脸笑容毕恭毕敬地送走快递员，风雅海人，2X岁，外貌端正年轻有为未婚无女友从不传绯闻情史清白磊落无比的刑警大队队长，在一群眼神暧昧玩味表情意味深长的下属面前将盒子扔到办公桌下，感觉自己的风评又要在奇怪的方面添上光彩的一笔。

绝对不行，如果继续这样下去的话……

“——绝对会被认为是变态啊！！！”玄关口，海人鞋一踢，一手扯外套一手将满是刀片的盒子随手咣地砸到桌上：

“真是受够了，今天注射器明天人体模型后天手术刀的，还三天两头就把地址填错写我的单位！我该怎么向手下那帮人解释我没有不共戴天的仇敌没有见不得人的怪癖没有不得不说的过去，啊？！”

将皮带抽出来挥舞一下往椅背上一拍：“勇马那个混蛋，真的应该绑起来好好教育一下了吗！——啊啊啊啊啊啊见鬼的，你怎么在家！”

“喔，今天没加班真是抱歉。”客厅的沙发上，被称作“那个混蛋”的人身着浴袍，半干的短发垂在尚带水雾的细黑框眼镜侧，慢悠悠地啜了一口茶。

“竟然不是为了你寄刀片一事道歉吗！”海人扔了皮带大步过去将茶杯剥离那双纤细的爪子：“听着，你带学生没有错，给学生买东西练手也没有错，但是，莫名其妙把我搞得像个变态就是你的错了！”

“嗯，你不是？”

“为什么一副我本来就是变态的样子啊！要说变态，这么也是你更像吧！一回家就洗澡家里整日空气净化器加消毒水像在搞生化武器，无论怎样你的洁癖也该治治了！”

“呵，你的恋物癖似乎更迫切需要治吧。”

“诬陷，谁有恋物癖，我除了你，还对别的东西做过什么不可描述的事吗？”

“哦，你没有？不好意思冤枉了你，只不过有时觉得塞满我和塞满冰箱都能给你同样的兴奋而已。”

“住嘴啊，这话太糟糕了啊啊啊，你在吃醋吗？情敌居然是ice吗？说得我彻底是个变态了啊啊啊！！！”

“吵死了。不洗澡光废话，我看你是晚上不打算进卧室睡了吧。”

“你等着！”

海人从浴室里出来时，勇马已经将晚餐端上桌了。

吓得海人差不点返回浴室重新出来一遍以确认眼前所见。

这个万年加班讨厌家务厨艺为负的人——居然做了饭？而且看起来样子还不错的饭？如果不是做梦不是开挂，着实非常非常……稀奇。

“嗯，怎么了？”

餐桌上，勇马见海人丝毫没动筷而是正襟危坐一脸梦幻背后一片粉红泡泡的恶心样子，不禁微微皱眉：

“不吃拉倒，我收了。”

“别别别我吃我吃！”海人终于复活，光速趴下将食护在臂弯：“今天给你打90分，如果你穿着果体围裙说'欢迎回来今天是先吃饭先洗澡还是先吃我'的话就100——”

然后脑袋顺利被按在了面前的米饭上。

 

餐后，勇马尚未来得及收拾碗筷，手腕便被突然握住，然后被以一种无法抗拒的力量拽起，按倒在餐桌上。

“你干什——”

“有事问你。”海人酒足饭饱气定神闲，摸出勇马的另一只手腕，轻松地将其并拢单手扣住，举过头顶。

“放了我，你干嘛，好痛啊！”

手腕被那仿佛钳子一样的手攥得生疼几近断裂，勇马挣扎着，看到模糊的光晕中一个阴影压上，有手捏住他下颌扭头，强行对上那双带着些许隐忧的水蓝的眸子。

“告诉我，今天怎么了？”

勇马立即别过头去：

“没什么。”

“看着我眼睛说话啊……别躲闪啊。”

——平时一副天然蠢的样子永远斗不赢嘴，可哄人的时候却是温柔甜腻声音里带尽宠溺，该死的，每次哄好后还不是在床上把人往死里做……

勇马的太阳穴跳得发痛，被脑内突然跳出的性幻想搞得羞耻心上涌，索性咬着嘴唇闭起眼，打算对身上那人的所作所为不予理睬，仿佛这样能捡回一点莫名丢失的颜面。

上方传来细微的声响，手腕上的力道松了一秒，却随即被换上完全另一种坚韧触感的东西，绑紧。

“你——！”

勇马被迫睁开眼怒视凶手。

“逮捕。”

海人笑眯眯地，欠身轻松地将皮带的另一端系上一边桌腿固定牢：

“有空做饭，必然是提前下班，以你们医院的作风，提前放你走肯定有事，看你神情不像是好事，问原因又不肯说，那么——只好刑讯逼供了哟。”手指轻拂过勇马脸侧，体贴地为他摘下眼镜：

“放心我会耐心奉陪的。”

“放心我会耐心奉陪的。”

勇马绷紧身体，被夺去了三分视力的同时，感觉脊背一股寒凉缓慢升起。这算是……职业习惯吗？一有风吹草动就能嗅到异常，还搞得像在审犯人一样，即使明知其并不会真正伤害自己，却又不免心生怯意，甚至畏惧。

海人没有继续多言，直接把手绕到勇马的裸露的颈后，将他的头从硬质的桌面上微微托起来与他接吻。

勇马安静了下来，虽然他不愿意承认是来自那个男人的吻带给他片刻的安神。垫在后脑的温暖的掌心将他推向前方入侵到口腔中的舌，控制着全部的节奏，他别无选择，只能张嘴任其侵占到舌根深处。对方在长驱直入后抓住他的唇舌狠狠缠绵吸吮。直到他窒息之际才在一个深度的吮弄之后猛然放开，他大口吸气，无意识地偏过头去，露出一片白晃晃的脖颈让对方激动地继续亲吻。

迷乱中，暖色的木质台面映入模糊的视线，当中铺着一道窄窄的淡粉色台布，远处摆着一株小绿植。这张长方形餐桌刚组装好之时，海人还曾打趣，说长度正好够你躺上去作一道菜。如今如果真的被他人知道了其这般情趣用途，自己大概会羞愤而死吧。

似乎被发现了走神，落在耳际、锁骨和胸口的亲吻愈演愈烈，有炙热的手掌闯入半敞的浴袍，在胸口轻捻拉扯一番后向下，将内裤褪到大腿，覆盖住空虚已久的下体搓动揉捏，直至滚烫充血。

勇马微微张口呼吸着，感觉全部感官渐渐被调动，体表仿佛有火焰在烧。身体深处隐秘的开关被拨动，之前被这个人疼爱过无数次的记忆汹涌如潮，想被拥抱、被爱抚被进入的渴望化作躁动的电流，在每一处皮肤下流窜。

海人也会意，起身快速拿了一瓶什么，便很快回来，用肩膀接住勇马弓起的一条腿，安抚性地亲吻后将其小心抬起，将湿润的一指按在入口处，轻柔地打圈按压片刻后便转换角度径直顶入。

“嗯……！”

稍显急躁的动作令勇马发出不适的轻哼，海人觉察后开拓的动作稍有放慢却未见停止，只是用另一只手攀上他的前端细细爱抚以帮他转移注意力。

勇马闭起眼睛努力让自己放松接纳，这种默契随着他与海人相处的时间伸延而愈发深刻，有时甚至无需语言交流，彼此就能满足对方的期待。虽说自己总因羞涩而难以放开，却每每到底是被他挑起情欲得逞。

——也到底是他，自己才能放下混迹社会的戒备全身心交出去了吧。勇马沮丧地想，感觉体内一并被加入两指，刺激过于强烈，让他虽然忍住没叫，却在手指一次打弯戳弄之际，泪水挡也挡不住地夺眶而出。

“……还适应吗？勇马……毕竟好久没做了啊……”

朦胧中终于传来海人的声音，关切中也带着情动难耐。

勇马咬了咬牙，海人大概只有在做爱的时候才会认真呼唤他的名字。平时只用“喂”“那家伙”“混蛋”代替，但直面这样肉麻的问话，自己实在不好意思回答——

“算了。”

意料之外，海人没有逼问，竟然直接停了手。

“……？”

勇马努力扭过满是泪痕的脸，便见一个手掌过来捏住下巴：

“果然还是很在意啊，你到底发生了什么？哭成这样子，让我怎么忍心下手啊！你这混蛋。”

看吧果然他一不做爱称呼就变了回来。勇马乱七八糟地想，虽然重点不对。

“你真的很难沟通你知道吗？本来不想欺负你，但你这样子，一定要人逼迫才肯开口吗。”

等了半天得不到回答的海人摇着头，离开餐桌不知所踪，片刻，拆了一个什么东西又返回，将一道寒凉的银光在勇马眼前挥挥，嘴角扯起恶劣的笑容：

“我们今天玩这个吧？不枉你寄给我那一大把刀片。”

勇马看清他拿的是手术刀时，内心大为惊骇，想要挣扎逃跑之际，绝望地发现自己的手还被捆着。

“我听说，你们在某些手术之前，要给病人'备皮'对吗？是要刮掉哪里的毛？”

海人波澜不惊，按住勇马因恐惧而蜷起的身体，眼神上下打量了一番，摸起下巴：

“我说你，身上的毛发还真是不明显呐，所有能称得上毛的毛，全都集中在一个地方了啊……”

勇马被他那玩味的眼神注视得万分羞耻，拼力移动身体躲避，却被滑到下腹的手压制，又被施加力道强硬地将腿掰回来。

“别乱动，这可是手术刀，割伤了你我可是会心痛的喔。”

嘴上说着假惺惺安抚的话，手下却兴奋不已地将冰凉的利刃凑近毫无防备的私处，还真的作势剃落几撮。

“不……”勇马终于扛不住，顾不得颜面，抽噎着松了口：“不要……求求你……”

海人头都没抬：“嗯？还有呢？”

“我都说……”

海人停了手，安静地等他后文。

“把我的手解开……”

海人默默为他松了绑，一被解除牵制，勇马便将双手交叠覆在脸上，肩膀轻微颤抖着，试图压制止不住的哭泣。

“好痛……”

“哪里？”海人坐下来，手轻柔地抚摸着他纤细手腕上的红痕。

“这里。”

勇马避开海人的抚摸，将一只手放在心口上：“疼得像有刀子在剜一样，感觉快要撑不住了。”

海人没说话，手追随过去与他心脏处的手交叠，握紧。

“今天早晨手术台上，有个老人死了。病情太险恶，努力了一上午也没有救回来。”

海人沉默了一下：“你是主刀？家属要追究你几分责任？”

“全部。为了那点赔偿金。”

“医院不会为你说话吧。”

“医院主张赔钱宁事息人，闹大了就丢卒保车，但我敢说除了我，没人更希望她能活下来了……”

“我知道，我相信你。”

海人温柔地笑了下，俯身要去亲吻勇马的脸颊，被一只手挡住：

“你相信我什么……没人会盲目相信别人。换作我，我也没有理由相信关上手术室门主宰我生死的人。”

“我就是盲目相信你啊。”海人抓住那只阻挡的手，放到唇边亲吻：“就算你说要把我的心剖开来看看，我也心甘情愿躺平让你切了看，我的整个人都是你的，说不定每个脏器上都写着你的名字呢。”

勇马以为自己会嘲笑他，但不知怎么的，眼泪却变本加厉汹涌而出。

“别怕，”海人拍着他：“干了这行就得心理强大。我抓人这么多年，扬言要杀了我的罪犯都一打了呢。我认识些律师。胜诉更好，败诉一点钱，大不了一份工作而已。争着抢着要你的人还少吗？”顿了顿：“包括我。”

勇马终于被他弄得哭不下去了，抽回手，挡住潮湿的脸哭笑不得。

海人起身绕到桌子一侧，拉住勇马的脚踝：“好了为了套你那点话兜了一大圈子，现在切回正题吧？再憋下去真的要变态了啊，混蛋。”

勇马来了精神，抹了抹泪用胳膊半支起身怼回去：

“这就是你所谓的正题吗？以及你本来就是变——啊！！！”

话未说完就在毫无防备的情况下被海人的进入打断。因为事先还算做了点前戏，所以并不至于强烈到受伤，但这样突如其来的粗暴侵占刺激得勇马脊背猛缩起来，脸上陡然发热，刚干涸的泪水又成股淌出，但最令他难堪的似乎是刚才那一声叫唤，以致于他立刻用牙齿咬住手背。

“轻点咬……尽管叫出来啊。”

海人耐心地柔声哄着，将手绕到身下的人的臀间，微微托起，让其更好地迎合自己，然后在数次细密的进退厮磨之后，趁其不备又是一个到底的顶占。

“嗯！呜呜……”

实在不堪这样的顶弄，勇马哆嗦着抓着桌沿开始向后缩，被海人发现，惩罚般地拖回来按回桌板又抽插几下直到其慢慢没了力气挣扎，然后凑近他烫红的脸颊与他交换一记深吻：

“别乱动，很快就不疼了，听话。”

勇马已经痛得浑身虚弱无力，除了被迫相信他以外别无他法。随后感觉体内的热物短暂地退出了，自己被翻了个身，以衣衫不整趴在桌面上的姿势再次被进入，更可怕的是，仿佛还有别的什么东西一并而入，应该是手指，在紧热狭窄的通道里挤压摸索。

不要，真的……会坏掉的……

“住手——”心理快要被恐惧和紧张压至崩溃之时，勇马拼尽全力扭头，妄图制止，却刚一起身就被无情地一把按下去：

“说了别乱动，放松。”

下巴被迫重重磕在坚硬的桌面木板，牙齿渗出淡淡的血味。勇马狼狈地闭上眼，丧气地打消最后一丝抗争的念头。

然而，不知被做了什么，疼痛确实渐渐消散，取而代之的是身体深处悄然滋生的难以描述的隐秘的酸麻胀感，源头是深埋入体内的手指的轻微蹭弄，仿佛在牵动着连接所有感官的丝线，如此往复数般，把勇马被折磨得几近瘫软。他逐渐绷紧身体急促喘息，烫红的皮肤上布满细密的汗，随着愈发密集的逗弄，他觉得自己好像高潮了，快感蔓延得绵长而又耐久，像是连绵起伏的暗流，又像是持续不退的高烧，仿佛能将下半身浸漫融化掉。

不知过了多久，直到被翻过身对上一双清亮的蓝眼睛，他才发觉自己眼中的泪水和口内的津液流得一塌糊涂，他伸手挡住腿间，感觉到那里奇怪地未有反应也没有多少体液漏出。他不知道刚才那是什么，正如他每次面对海人这个人一样，安全感和恐惧感能够矛盾地并存，像是面对一片散发着未知香氛的浓稠沼泽，黑暗温热，令他深陷其中，无法自拔又手足无措。

“还能再撑一下吗？很快就好，我还没……”海人不知何时已经退出了他的身体，明亮的眸子疼惜地注视着他，双手热度未退地在他腰上按摩着。

他有点虚脱，闭起眼点点头：

“一开始直接来就可以啊，为什么，做这个……”

“要你记住我。每个细胞都记住我。”

“你只是想搞死我吧。”

“反了吧，我怎么舍得。我整个人，都可以为你去死啊。” 

勇马苏醒的时候，已经是第二天早晨了，破晓晨光如同薄如蝉翼的纱，透过窗帘的缝隙星星点点洒下。他看了一眼旁边海人睡得飞扬凌乱的脑袋，掀起被子轻轻下床，来到卧室的阳台上，呆呆地望着这个全新的一天里尚未苏醒的世界。

本想独自趟下来那一滩乱七八糟的浑水，最终还是变成没面子地被他抱着上了岸。想到这，勇马感觉自己的头又隐隐地痛起来：

——是不是有点，太过依赖他了？

身后传来细微的声响，海人不知何时起床来到了阳台，缓慢把人从背后抱住：

“还好吗？”

“没事。”

“我有个事。”

勇马疑惑地偏过头。

“早上偶然看到你手机消息，好像是你同事发来的，说死者家属放弃投诉了。原因似乎是问过之后觉得赔偿不了几个子儿。你一会可以看下。”

勇马略微意外了一瞬，随即淡然一笑了之：

“让它去，无所谓了。”

海人听后如释重负，轻快地放了手去开窗子：“就是嘛，换了我，即使有钱我也不要干那种事。生命这种东西，谁知是由什么在掌握呢。”

勇马随着他推窗子的动作，目光静静地投向窗外一大片逐渐变得刺眼的白光：

“海人，你说，那些不被命运眷顾的，不甘而死的灵魂，会不会对最后没能拉住他的人心怀怨恨？”

窗前的身影停了一下，转过来，在背后的光芒之下只有模糊的轮廓：

“亡灵也有被超度的彼岸。如果他们用生命带来的知识能使更多人免于死劫，我想他们愿意聆听这样的安魂曲吧。”

勇马被光线晃得眯起眼睛：

“你的工作……更容易被人恨上吧？三天两头的送人去死。”

海人离开窗边走掉，挥挥手笑：

“就你我这职业，大概永远摆脱不了被道德审判的命运了吧，但那又何妨？我本来就不觉得我有多高尚。”

勇马没动，注意力集中到他放下衣袖后空气中翻滚的发亮的尘埃。

——就像这飘着万千微尘的阳光，一身肮脏，但还是能将世界照亮。

他低头安心地微笑了一下，也转身回去。

“喂，你何时上班？一起走吧。”

“所以我就叫'喂'吗？以及，一起走……就是你现在贴着我走的意思吗？！”

从阳台回房间别别扭扭的一路上，勇马皱眉躲避着黏在身后碍手碍脚的蓝毛大长条人形橡胶。

“你去拯救世界，我在你身后保护你啊。”

“喔？那我顺便为你挡枪好了，只不过我死了你得稍微帮我垫下背。”

这话有效，橡胶被吓得一下子弹开：

“啊啊啊啊好不容易能心平气和不暴力不血腥不色圌情地好好说话你怎么又突然惊悚啊！我的小心肝可是冰晶做的，一不小心可是会碎成冰碴碴！”

“昨晚一边上我一边用“为你去死”那种话来告白的人，怎么就没考虑过我的心被扎了一把什么样的碎刀渣。”

海人眨眨眼，然后扯出一个意味深长的笑，伸出爪子扳住勇马肩膀：

“所以……你是用'死在我怀里'……来回应我的告白吗？”

勇马用力把他掀开：

“才没有，我走了。”

“你这不好好说话的毛病……教育了一晚上，还是一点都没改啊！真是。”

海人无奈地边笑边抱怨着，抓起衣服追上去。

夹杂细小灰尘的朝阳照在空旷的房间地板上，发出微弱的光亮。

阳光中安静地整理着装的二人，并未发觉，虽然吵吵闹闹时常把死挂在嘴边，但真正讲到死亡的话题，竟然不约而同地都变得害怕。

而那个谁都说不出口的怕死的原因大概是——想长久地在一起，越久越好，走下去。

 

\- END -


End file.
